New Battle
by K-Kitsune
Summary: Everything is the same with the group. Xana is still trying to get Aelita's memory. One day they enter Lyoko and find a mysterious masked girl. Is she there to help, or make matters worse? Please Comment. Updated Recently
1. Prologue

Prologue

An alarm went off in the room of sleeping two boys. A brown haired boy sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got out of the bed and made it. The other boy, a blonde haired boy with a purple dot in the middle still slept, with his small dog at his feet.

"C'mon, Odd! Time to wake up." The brown haired boy called.

"Ugh. Just five more minutes, Ulrich." A reluctant odd said, pulling the blankets over his head.

Ulrich sighed and shook his head. "Five minutes, that's all. I'm going to take my shower." He grabbed a towel and left.

Odd sat up as his dog licked his face. "Kiwi! Now I have to get up…" He slowly sat up and headed to the showers.

* * *

A young girl stepped out of the shower. She dressed herself and combed her raven hair. The girl grabbed her bag and rushed down the stairs. She tossed her bag to the ground and sat at the table. "Morning mom Morning dad. . .and Hiroshi."

"Good morning, Yumi" Her mom said as she set a plate of food in front of Yumi.

Yumi began to eat her food and glanced up at her mom. "Mom? Is it alright if i'm out late tonight?"

Her mother turned from what she was cooking and looked at Yumi, her father peered out from behind the newspaper.

"Why? Where are you going?" Her mother asked.

Her younger brothergrinned and chuckled. "She's going on a daaaaate!"

Yumi glared "Hiroshi! Shut it!" She returned to looking at her parents. "Well, I have a math test tomarrow, and Jeremy's going to help me study." She lied.

"Isn't he a year younger?" Her father asked.

Yumi nodded. "Well, yeah. But he's going to help me with my studying habits. So, please?" She pleaded.

Her father sighed and retuned to behind his paper. "I suppose. Just don't be home too late."

Yumi smiled. "Oh, thank you, Daddy!" She kissed his cheek and left, bag in hands.

* * *

"Jeremy? Are you awake?"

"Huh?" The blonde haired boy sat up and saw a blurry figure of a pink haired girl. He reached onto his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. "Aelita? What are you doing in here?"

Aelita smiled at him. "You weren't down at breakfast. I was lonely by myself."

Jeremy smiled back and stepped out of bed. "I guess my alarm didn't go off. Thanks for waking me. I'll get dressed and meet you in the lunchroom, okay?"

Aelita nodded and left the room. Jeremy made his bed and headed to the showers.

Note: I don't own any of the Original Characters of Code Lyoko

All right, give me a break, it's my first one ever. I'll post the next chapter when I type it.


	2. Problems With Yumi

Chapter 1

Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd met Aelita in the breakfast hall. Odd looked over at Jeremy.

"Alright, Einstein. Why are we meeting in the lab tonight?" He asked.

Ulrich looked at him and chuckled slightly. "Let me guess. You forgot." He said.

Jeremy sighed. "To practice on Lyoko a little. Plus, were going to explore 'Sector 5' again. The more data we can get on it, the better."

Aelita smiled and finished her food. They all walked outside. Odd pretended objects were Xana's monsters and was 'shooting' them with his laser arrows, in an attempt to show Jeremy that he didn't need practice.

"See, I'm just fine at shooting! Plus, we've explored Sector 5 a ton of times. Not much more we can figure out." He said, and plopped to a sitting position on the stairs.

Aelita looked at him. "Don't you like being on Lyoko, Odd?" She asked him.

Ulrich looked at her and grinned. "Mr. Brave here is afraid of Sector 5."

Jeremy looked at Odd. "Really?"

Odd's face grew red. "N-no! I just get sick every time we go there. Plus, when we go there, we endanger Aelita. We never know where that Marabunta thing is!" He stammered. He grinned slightly as he saw everyone contemplating what he said.

Aelita smiled. "No, it's alright. I'll be fine so long as you guys are there protecting me, so no need to worry." She said.

Yumi walked up to them. "Hey, guys. What are you four talking so seriously about?" She asked.

Just at that moment, the bell rang. Odd sighed, relieved. "Oh, well! I guess we've got to go to the exciting world of math! Bye, Yumi!"

He grabbed Jeremy and Ulrich's arms and ran off to class. Aelita waved goodbye to Yumi and followed after. Yumi stood there slightly confused. William walked up to her and grabbed her hand. Together they walked to science.

* * *

Half way during class the principle entered Yumi's science class. "Miss Ishiyama. Please come here."

Yumi nodded and headed over to him. William watched, but was unable to hear what they were saying. He saw the principle's grave face and Yumi's quickly turn sad. He also saw some tears as she collapsed to the ground, crying. The entire class was watching and William rushed out there.

"Yumi! What's wrong!" He asked, ignoring the teacher whom was yelling at him.

Yumi didn't say anything, She couldn't. The principle grabbed Yumi and smiled at William. "Don't worry, William. Go back to class." He said as he led Yumi to his office, where her parents were.

* * *

The bell rang, ending class. William ran to find Yumi's friends. Ulrich saw him first and sent him a glare.

"What do you want, William?" He asked with a cold tone.

Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich stepped off to the side. Aelita looked around, looking for someone.

"William. Where's Yumi?" She asked. The others realized she was gone as well.

William looked at them. "She's gone. The principle came into class and told her something and she started to cry. They wouldn't even let me find out why she was crying."

The three friends looked at each other and started running off to the principle's office, William following. Ulrich pounded on the door, and the principle opened up, Jim was in there with him.

"Ulrich and his gang! What do you want?" Jim asked, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Please comment so I know how i'm doing!

I am not doing a YxW, I'm more pro YxU, but I won't get into that too much.


	3. An attack

Chapter 2

The principle agreed with Jim. "Yes, what is it you…" He was going to say four but noticed William was with them. "Five want?"

"Where's Yumi? What happened?" Ulrich asked, worry in his voice.

Jim started to tell them that they had no right to just come up and ask of her personal business, but the principle cut in.

"I suppose you should know. There was… an accident." He started.

"What sort of accident?" Aelita asked, the others got it but she didn't.

The principle took a few minutes before answering. "It was her brother. He's… well he's-"

"Dead." Ulrich finished. But to his surprise, the principle shook his head.

"Not quite, Ulrich. They're headed to Japan with Hiroshi. They're transferring him to a hospital there. Our hospital had no idea what was wrong. But if he's not helped soon, what Ulrich said will happen. His skin was a strange gray color, and his eyes were very peculiar."

The entire group was silent as they turned and left the office. They split up and finished their morning classes. Even lunch was pretty quiet. Until Odd spoke up.

"Hey, what did he mean they didn't know what was wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean? It was something they had no data on it. A new virus. I hope Yumi's taking this alright." Jeremy replied.

Everyone was quiet again until Aelita spoke up. "Wait! Grey Skin, and peculiar eyes."

"You don't mean-" Odd started.

"Of course! It's got to be Xana!" Jeremy grabbed his labtop and went to the tower scanner. "Oh no! Aelita was right! There's an activated tower!"

The four jumped up and quickly raced out of the lunch room. They quickly hid behind a wall as they saw Jim coming. He was about to head that way until the principle called him back into the room. Ulrich peered out and gave a signal, showing it was good. They quickly raced into the woods. Ulrich looked around, making sure no one saw them and then followed the other three down the manhole. Inside him and Odd grabbed their skateboards, and Aelita rode with Jeremy on his scooter. When they came to the ropes, they each swung down and quickly went into the descending elevator. It opened on the first floor. Jeremy stepped out.

"Hurry up. I'm going to be transferring you to the forest region, that's where the activated tower is." Jeremy said as the elevator closed. He walked over to the super computer and puts his headphones and speaker on.

Down below Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich went into the scanners. The doors closed behind them.

"Transfer: Odd" A light flashed around Odd.

"Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Aelita" The same happened to them.

"Scanner: Odd." This time a ring raised around him. "Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Aelita"

"Virtualization" With that the three quickly rematerialized in the virtual world of Lyoko.

"Hey, Jeremy. Can you get a hold of Yumi, to make sure she's alright?" Ulrich asked.

There was a pause until Jermey's voice seemed to come from the sky. "No luck. I've tried, but she won't answer." He replied with glum.

The three became more concerned as they headed towards the tower again. Jeremy's voice broke the silence.

"Be careful! There's three bloks, and two Krabe's ahead." He called. "And- wait. I'm not sure what that is. I'm guessing Xana has a new monster up there."

They got there and sure enough, there were the three bloks and two krabes. In front of them stood an orange haired girl, her hair went to her shoulder, with long pointy ears, wearing a short red Japanese Ninja dress. She wore a leg warmer like Aelita's from a little below her knee to only a few inches from the top and wore light brown boots. The strangest part was the 'Kitsune Mask' over her face.

* * *

Thank you for you two who commented on my last chapter. I hope you will continue to comment and others will too! 

Here is where my character comes in. I hope you enjoy. 

P.S. Wooo! Happy Birthday to me! Today: October 11, is my Sweet Sixteen (Yes. I'm lame like that.) 


	4. New Enemy

Chapter 3

Aelita backed up behind Ulrich, and Odd. Ulrich gripped his sword and looked at her. Odd seemed more worried about the monsters behind the strange girl.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked, "And what do you want?"

The girl flipped in the air and landed in front of them. Odd tensed and pointed his fist at her, ready to fire. Ulrich stood perfectly still.

"You don't need to worry. I'm not here to fight _this_ time." She said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Ulrich. "I'm just a messenger from Xana."

"This time?" Odd asked as she handed the paper to Ulrich. "So you are working for Xana, then!" He got ready to shoot, but Ulrich stopped him.

"What's this all about? The note says that Yumi's in danger and if we want her and her family to survive, we sacrifice Aelita." Ulrich said, not looking away from the girl. He slashed at her with his sword, but she had flipped out of the way and onto one of the Krabes.

"Calm down, I told you that I'm just the messenger. The one's you need to be worried about are these little guys, oh and I suppose your friend too." She added.

"Rrrrr…" Was all Ulrich could manage to say.

* * *

Yumi boarded the plane in silence. If Hiroki died, she wouldn't be able to ever be herself. As much as she argued with her younger brother, she had always still loved him. She couldn't help but remember the last thing she had said to him before school and all of this had been hurtful and mean. She looked out the window of the airplane and barely slept. 

When they arrived in Japan they headed for the hospital right away. She went into the room and rushed up to Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi! Are you alri-? Hiroshi!" She gasped and saw her brother. Before when she heard about him, she didn't pay attention to how they said he looked. Now seeing him, she was positive as to what happened. Xana possessed him. His eyes proved her suspicion with Xana's Symbol.

"Oh- oh no!" She quickly reached for her cell phone and saw she had three new messages from when she turned it to silent. Her father reached out and grabbed her arm. She looked up and gasped with horror. Her father and mother were both possessed as well.

"Let go!" She cried, struggling to get free. Something hit her head and she fell to the floor. Standing over her motionless body was Hiroshi, the metal lunch tray in his hand.

* * *

Jeremy smashed his fist on the keyboard. 

"Darn it! I'm sorry, guys! But I can't get a hold of Yumi AT ALL!" He yelled into his mic.

Aelita clasped her hand and raised it to her lip. Odd wwalked up to Ulrich and looked at him. Ulrich looked enraged.

"That's it!" Ulrich yelled as he rushed forward. "I'll take care of these guys! Go and deactivate the tower! Hurry!"

The girl was slightly shocked as Ulrich rushed forward. She sighed sadly and pointed at him. That was the signal that the monsters could open fire. And they did.Shots raced all around Ulrich, but he dodged them and continued forward. He had one target. He was rushing at the girl.

Odd watched him and was worried, but knew that they'd have to hurry if they were going to save Yumi.

"A-alright. Come on Aelita."

"I'm sending your vehicle." Jeremy said, as the hoverboard vertualized in front of Odd. Odd grinned.

"You read my mind, Einstein!" He jumped onto the board and helped Aelita on.

Aelita hugged around his waist as they rushed off. One of the Krabe's realized what they were doing and shot at the two. Odd aimed and fired a few laser arrows at the monster. One hit the eye and it exploded. The girl saw that and realized that Odd was bringing Aelita to the tower.

"No you won't!" She yelled and signaled two of the bloks to go after them. Leaving one Krabe and one Blok to take on Ulrich.

The two bloks fired at Odd and Aelita. Odd dodged the lasers.

"Hold on tight!" He told Aelita as he flipped upside and fired at the bloks. He hit one, blowing it up, but was hit by the other one three times. "Darn!"

"Odd! You've only got 50 life points left!" Jeremy's voice echoed.

"No sweat. 50 is plenty!" He said, shooting at the other blok.

The blok shot and hit the board, causing it to devertulize and the two to fall. Odd was quickly on his feet again.

"Aelita. Go. I'll take care of this guy!" Odd raised his arm.

Aelita nodded and ran towards the tower. Odd fired a shot, and the blok returned it. He dodged a few but also got hit.

"Odd! You've only got 10 life points left!" Jeremy yelled.

Odd nodded and rushed forward at the monster. He jumped.

"Laser Arrow!" He yelledand fired at the same time as the blok. His arrow hit the blok and it exploded, but Odd was also hit and quickly devertulized.

Ulrich was hit in his leg as he noticed Odd. He gripped his sword and rushed forward, quickly slicing at the blok, causing it to explode. He rushed at the Krabe.

"Triangulate!" He yelled and three Ulrichs quickly surrounded the Krabe.

It looked around and fired at one. He fired at a second and found them both to be the fakes. Ulrich jumped on the Krabes back and stabbed his sword through the eye. He jumped off right before the explosion. He looked at the girl, enraged.

She was slightly shocked. "W-wow! You're really strong! But I'm afraid it's too late." She said.

"What? Is Yumi-!" Ulrich gasped.

She shook her head and a dagger quickly found it's way into Ulich's shoulder.

"Ulrich! That took 30 life points!"

Ulrich held his shoulder and looked up at her. "What did you do to Yumi!"

She sighed. "It's not that girl. It's your Aelita. I'm afriad it's all over." She said before throwing a second dagger.

Ulrich rolled out of the way and looked back towards the tower. Right in front of it was Aelita. With her was the Skipizowa.

* * *

Not sure if I spelt that right.

Please comment and enjoy.

You know what, Katy? YOU NEED TO BE HEALED! Whacks you with the medicine ball

I'm sorry if this one still isn't long. I'm not in much of a mood since the accident.


	5. XANA strikes?

Chapter 4

The skipizowa slowly picked up Aelita, and the brain draining commenced. Ulrich started to race towards her, but a dagger zoomed over his head. He turned around to see the girl he fought earlier.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but I can not allow you to save her." She said raising another dagger.

Odd rushed out of the elevator. "Well? How's it going?"

"Not so good." Jeremy shook his head as the screen for Aelita's memory popped up. A buzzing noise appeared and a picture of yumi popped up with a cellphone. "Yumi!"

* * *

Yumi slowly opened her eyes.

"Ugh… What just happened?" She gasped, remembering and sat up. She was bound and in a storage room. She could see the outline of someone in the corner of the room.

"H-Hiroshi?" The boy turned around and looked at her. The mark in his eyes mocking her. He raised a hand at her and an electric shock shot out towards her.

"Ah!" Was all she let out before flying into the wall. Her cell phone fell out next to her. She lay there for awhile, pretending to be out. The XANA posessed Hiroshi seemed to believe her and left the storage room, locking it behind him.

She waited a few minutes and nudged at her phone. She pushed a few buttons with her nose and laid on it so she could hear and talk. A moment later Jeremy's voice echoed through the phone.

"_Yumi! Are you alright?"_

"In a sense… I'm locked up in a storage room in Japan. I feel kind of strange, but I think that's just from the electric shock Hiroshi shot at me. XANA's posessed my family!" She yelled into the phone.

"_Uhg- don't worry. Ulrich and Aelita are on Lyoko as we speak. You'll be back at the beginning of this day in no time."_

"I hope so. Bye." She nudged the phone off and saw her family walk in. The staff behind them were also posessed.

Her father came over and held her. Yumi struggled to get free. A nurse came over holding a needle. Yumi's eyes widened.

"Ah! Let go! No!" She screamed, struggling harder than ever.

* * *

Jeremy sighed relieved. "Ulrich! I just heard from Yumi. She's alright for now. Hurry up and help Aelita!" He yelled into the head piece.

Ulrich grinned. "Hear that? I've got a something to do and I have no time for you!" He threw a rock at the girl.

"What the-!" She dodged quickly and fell to the ground.

Ulrich turned back to Aelita. "Super Sprint!" He yelled and ran, his speed picking up as he ran as fast as he could. He jumped withen inched of Aelita, quickly slicing at the Skipizowa's tenticles. The girl jumped up and saw Ulrich. "Oh no you won't!" She called after him, throwing a few daggers at him.

"Aelita! Hurry!" He yelled, as two daggers hit him in the back. He devirtualized before he could hit the ground. Aelita quickling walked into the tower.

The girl sighed and then realized something. "Oh no! I've got to stop her!" She aid, running to the tower.

Aelita entered the middle and rose to the second level and the mysterious girl reached the tower. She opened her arms and slowly entered the tower.

Aelita reached the second level and placed her hand on a screen. Her name flashed. Then it was replaced with the word 'CODE'. She typed in Lyoko just as the strange girl made it the the middle.

"Tower deactivated." She said.

Jeremy pressed a key. "Return to the past now." He said as a flash of light emerged from the center and engulfed the world.

* * *

An alarm went off and Ulrich sat up. He sat up and turned off the alarm. He jumped up and put on his clothes. Odd sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Ulrich? What time is it? Did I sleep in that late?" Odd asked.

Ulrich pulled his pants up. "It's 6:00."

"In the morning? I'm up on time, you mean! Hey, aren't you going to take a shower?" Odd got out of the bed and faced Ulrich.

"Not this morning." He replied.

"Ewww! That's so nasty, Ulrich!" Odd cried, throwing a pillow at Ulrich's face.

Ulrich grabbed the pillow and tossed it back. "Oh, calm down. I just want to visit Yumi and make sure she's alirght. It _was_ her family that was posessed. I'll be back for school, don't worry." He said as he left the room.

Odd sighed. "Yeah, sure. Now I've got so much extra time, it's not funny." He replied to himself and fell onto the bed, face first. Kiwi came up to him and laid on his head.

* * *

Yumi sat up in her bed. She rubbed her arm, where the nurse had injected her with something.

"I wonder what XANA tried to do to me." She said to herself. She got out of her bed and dressed.

"Yumi, dear! Are you up? There's a friend here for you." Her mother yelled up.

Yumi ran out of her room and down the stairs into her mother's arm. "Mom!"

"Yumi? Are you alright? Is something bothering you?" Her mother asked, concerned.

Yumi shook her head and smiled she ran out and hugged her dad and Hiroshi. "I love you both so much!"

Hiroshi struggled. "Eww! Gross! Let go! Let go! Coooties!" He cried and raced up to his room.

Yumi giggled and went out to the door. "Ulrich? Well, why are you here?"

Ulrich stepped into the house. "I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright and everything." He rsponded.

Yumi smiled. "I'll be fine- Uh!" She cletched her chest and fell to her knee.

"Yumi! What's wrong?" Ulich panicked.

Yumi shook her head and stood. "I- I don't know. It's just a chest pain. I'll be fine."

* * *

Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys!

I actually owe Ulrich38 a huge favor! I completly forgot about Super Sprint. I love you to death!

I hope you enjoy. Please Review!

P.S. Uker: I'm doing alright. Thanks to everyone comforting me. Everything's getting back to normal.


	6. New Student

Chapter 5

Yumi's mom rushed out. "Yumi! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

Yumi stood and looked at her, smiling. "Probably just heart burn or something. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You can stay home from school if you wanted to." Her mom said. Yumi shook her head and grabbed her bag.

"No. I'm just fine. I'll go early, and see the nurse, alright?" She asked, heading out the door.

Her mom nodded. "That'll be a good idea. Be careful, and don't hesitate to call me to come get you."

Yumi nodded and left with Ulrich. They walked in silence the majority of the way. Ulrich looked up at Yumi. She seemed a little paler than usual.

"Yumi. Something's wrong. Is this how your day started the first time through?" He asked.

She paused and looked at him. She shook her head. "No. It wasn't."

Ulrich gripped his fists and looked at the ground. "Maybe this is XANA's doing. Maybe he's struck already." He said and returned to looking at Yumi. "I mean, everything's suppose to be the same as the first time through."

Yumi nodded. It was strange that she would have that attack and become pale. It should be the same as the last time. "Maybe when you came to visit me, it did something. Because we changed it."

Ulrich shook his head. "No. I've changed it before and it was still virtually the same. It's got to be XANA."

Yumi looked away, trying to think of a different explanation. She sighed in defeat. "All right. We'll ask Jeremy if there's any activated towers, alright?" She asked turning back to Ulrich.

Ulrich smiled. "Yes."

* * *

Jeremy sat down at the table next to Odd. Aelita followed. 

"Hey. Where's Ulrich?" He asked.

Odd swollowed the bit of egg he was eating. "He went to go check on Yumi. Make sure she's alright." He responded.

Aelita poked at the jello as it wiggled. I like this jello stuff!" She replied happily. Odd chuckled a little.

Jeremy began eating when Yumi and Ulrich came in. They walked over to the group.

"Jeremy. Are there any activated towers?" Ulrich asked.

"Activated towers? I can check. Why?" Jeremy asked reaching for his backpack.

Yumi decided to answer this one. "Because Ulrich thinks XANA's launched an attack. I had chest pains this morning and paranoid Ulrich believes it's because of XANA since I didn't have them last time through this day." She told him.

Jeremy nodded and grabbed the laptop. "That's understandable since it should go exactly as it did last time. Hm. I don't see anything. Nope, sorry." He said, but continued typing quickly on the keys.

Yumi sighed and looked at Ulrich. "See? Nothings wrong. I'm going to head to Biology early for a little while. I'll see you guys later." She waved and headed off.

"Yeah, Ulrich. Maybe it's a bruise or something. If there's no activated tower, then you shouldn't worry." Odd told him, shoving more egg in his mouth. "So why don't you go get some breakfast?"

Ulrich frowned. He knew XANA had to have done something. But he had no way to prove it. He sighed and headed up to the counter to get some breakfast.

* * *

Yumi walked into room to see her teacher talking to a new student. SHe walked to her seat and set the bag down, grabbing out her books. 

"Ah, Miss Ishiyama. This is Aki Shieta. She's a new transfer student from Japan. I was hoping you could show her around and help her get used to it here. You're early, so why not show her around a bit before class?" Her teacher asked.

Yumi nodded. "Alright. I'm Yumi Ishiyama. I'm also from Japan. Come on." She said, starting to leave the class room. Aki nodded and followed.

Aki looked at Yumi. The name was familiar, and so was the face. Had she met Yumi somewhere before? If so, where?

"So, where in Japan are you from?" Yumi asked.

Aki looked up at Yumi. "I'm from Lyoooo- uh- kisho! Lyookisho. It's a very small town." She replied, sweating a little.

Yumi looked at her, but didn't say anything. She had been so positive Aki was going to say Lyoko. In fact, she was still sure Aki was going to say Lyoko before catching herself. She decided she'd look it up during History. She looked forward and head to the dining hall. SHe saw her friends were still there.

"How about I introduce you to a few of my friends." She said, not really ment as a question. Aki smiled and nodded, glad to hear Yumi talk again.

"Hey guys! This is Aki Shieta. She's from Japan." Yumi said introducing Aki.

Aki bowed. "Hajimemashite, er- How do you do." She said, correcting herself.

Jeremie smiled. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu! I'm Jeremie." He replied in Japanese.

"Hello. It's nice to meet to. I'm Aelita." Aelita said.

"Hey. I'm the charming Odd!" Odd responded.

"More like lame. I'm Ulrich." Ulrich said.

Odd glared, but ignored Ulrich's comment. "So, tell us what city you're from. Did you know Yumi in Japan?" He asked. Yumi grinned.

"W-well. No. I'm from a small villiage. I-I'm from Lyoooo-" She paused, thinking of what she said before. "Lyookisho! Lyookisho, Japan!" Aki responded.

Yumi sighed and grimenced. But she was so sure she was right.

* * *

Thanks for all the comments.

Don't worry, I'm not planning on killing anyone off, Yumi58Ishiyama.And I totally love your spaz! I loved it to death!

And, I proof read it last time... after I posted it... I proof read it before hand this time!

Enjoy!


	7. Friends

Chapter 6

"So, what sort of things are you interested with, Aki?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh. I like video games, playing practical jokes and sleeping." Aki replied.

Aelita giggled. "She sounds like a female version of Odd!"

Yumi tried to think. She couldn't tell her friends about her suspicion with Aki around. "Hey, Aki? Are you hungry? That's the breakfast line over there. You can get something to eat for breakfast." She told Aki.

Aki looked over. "Alright. Thank you." She said, smiling. She walked over to the line, wondering what breakfast was.

Yumi looked at her group of friends again when she was sure that Aki couldn't hear. "Guys, I don't think Aki's from Japan." She started.

"Yumi, stop. Aki's nice enough. Sure, Lyookisho doesn't seem very realistic, but there's got to be reasons why she's lied about where she's from. Plus, I don't think XANA can create people to send up here." Jeremy told her.

Aelita nodded. "Jeremy's right, Yumi. I've gone through XANA's memory before. There's no way he could do that. He'd have to somehow create someone first, then get control of the scanners." She said.

Ulrich looked over. "But there was that girl on Lyoko that was helping XANA. Maybe he did-" He paused. "Ah. But then he'd need to activate a tower…"

"But she wasn't here the first time around! So, what's going on?" She wondered as Aki returned to the table with a tray.

"I hope you don't mind if I sit here and eat." She said, sitting down by Odd.

"Nope! Not at all!" Odd said quite happily. The others sort of giggled at Odd, but he didn't notice. He sat there, looking at Aki. "Oh! I've got an idea!" He called out.

"Odd has an idea? Now there's something new." Ulrich commented. Odd glared while the others laughed. Aki giggled a little.

"Shut it, Ulrich. How about I show Aki around? Show her the cool places around here." Odd said.

"Are you sure? I mean, She's in my class and-" Yumi wanted to say how she might not be what she appears, but stopped herself. She couldn't say something like that in front of Aki. She wasn't even positive yet.

Odd smiled. "Yup! Since we've got some things in common, I might be able to show her some places that you wouldn't."

"I don't mind. It's not a problem. I just don't want to be late for my first day of class." Aki said as she began to eat a bit of egg. She smiled at the taste of it.

Odd jumped to his feet. "Then it's settled! Come on, Aki!" He grabbed her arm and they raced off. Aki dropped her spoon as she was dragged off.

Yumi sighed. "Well, I'm going to the History department to see if that place really exists." She turned to leave.

"I'll come with, Yumi!" Ulrich yelled, following.

All that was left was Jeremy and Aelita. They watched the others leave.

"Who could've guess that one new kid would change everything?" Jeremy asked.

Aelita smiled. "It's kind of cute."

"What's cute about it?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, Odd obviously has a crush on her. Yumi and Ulrich are determined to discover that she's not from where she says she is and you and me could really care less." Aelita replied as she slurped up some Jell-O.

It was quiet between the two for a minute before Jeremy replied.

"I still don't see how that's cute."

"You will." Aelita said.

* * *

They'd been all around the school. Classes had already begun, but they hadn't heard the bell. Odd smiled. "And this is the gym!" 

"Thanks for showing me all this, Odd. I really enjoyed it all. I'm glad you showed me around. And I'm glad I met you." Aki said. She smiled as Odd blushed.

"I-It was nothing. Really!" Odd said, his face beat red. Aki giggled.

"Odd?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why is there a gorilla behind you?"

"Huh? A gorilla?"

Odd turned around and saw Jim standing behind him. Jim didn't look too happy, either.

"Hey, Jimbo! What's up?" Odd said, smiling.

Jim just looked at the boy and girl. "So now I'm a gorilla, huh? Are you two aware that the bell rang 15 minutes ago!"

Aki looked at him. "Heh- sorry about the gorilla thing. I- 15 minutes ago! Oh no! I'm late!"

"Yeah." Jim said, just a little more annoyed that she didn't even notice. "And who are you, anyways? I don't remember you."

"Jimbo, this is Aki Shieta! She's a new student from Japan. I was showing her around, and I guess we lost track of time." Odd said.

"Yes. Me and Odd have been going around the school since about 6:30 this morning. He's showed me just about everywhere, and I've gotten to know him pretty well. Ask me his favorite color!" Aki said happily.

"Uh- what?" Jim asked a little dumbfounded.

"Ask me Odd's favorite color!"

"Uhm. What's Odd's favorite color?"

"Purple!" Aki and Odd yelled at the same time.

"Wow. That's pretty- wait. You two need to get to class!" Jim said, grabbing Aki and Odd's arms. "I'll have your teachers not count you two as tardy **only **because you're new and you were helping her, got it?" Jim asked.

Both kids nodded their heads.

"Got it!" They said in unison.

Odd smiled at Aki. "How about you meet me at lunch? We can sit together!"

"Okay! I like that idea!" She said, smiling.

Odd gave Aki a thumbs up and she returned it. Jim rolled his eyes. They arrived in front of Mrs. Hertz class. Jim knocked on the door and opened it. Mrs. Hertz had been in the middle of a lecture. The entire class looked over to the door as Jim pushed Odd into the room, and Odd went to his seat behind Aelita and Jeremy, and next to Ulrich.

"Odd's excused. He's, unfortunatly, got an excuse." Jim said, still sounding angry.

"Really? Alright. Thank you, Jim." Mrs. Hertz said. Jim nodded and shut the door.

Ulrich looked over at Odd. "Where were you? Were you with Aki this entire time?"

"Yup." Odd replied. "I was showing her around. We've got so much in common!"

"You were 'showing her around' for 3 hours." Ulrich hissed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Lyookisho isn't a real place. Me and Yumi looked it up! It doesn't exist!"

"So?"

"So! So she lied-" Ulrich started.

"Mr. Stern! Do you kave something you want to share with the class?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Yes. Lyookisho isn't a city in Japan…" He grumpily stated.

* * *

Jim kept walking, but let go of Aki's arm. 

"I'm telling you now, you've already chosen a bad group to hang out with."

Aki looked him. "Why? Odd's really funny, and they all seem nice."

Jim snorted. "They may seem nice, but they're trouble makers. The lot of them. I suggest you find a new group of friends."

"I'm a trouble maker myself..." She mumbled under her breathe.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

They arrived at the biology room and Jim opened the door without knocking.

"She was with another student being showed around. She's excused." He said and left, without waiting for a response. The teacher nodded and Aki took a seat by Yumi.

"I really like your friend Odd. He's really nice. Do you think I can be your friend as well?" Aki whispered to Yumi.

Yumi looked at Aki. She wanted to yell no. Yell how she was a liar, but stopped. Jeremy was right. There had to be a reason why she would lie, and the possibility of her being XANA wasn't very likely. She smiled.

"Of course. We can hang out at lunch." She responded.

Aki smiled wide. "Okay! Thanks."

* * *

Okay, so how was it? Please review.

If anyone's wondering about parings, it's more of a YxU, JxA, Ox(Ak). But I don't get into those too much, so they really don't matter that much. Then why did I post them? I don't know...

Uker: No angsting! Bad! Bad (:Whacks over head with Odd:) ((Odd: Huh? Ow! Yay! I'm a whacking bat!)) Yes. Yes you are. And I write in Japanese in my english class. It's quite fun.


	8. A friendly fight

Chapter 7

Yumi and Aki talked and worked together all through biology. They were becoming actual friends, or something like it. The bell rang and the students began packing up their stuff. Aki bent down to grab her bag, and necklace dangled. Yumi looked at it.

"That's a nice necklace. I didn't notice it before." Yumi said, looking at it.

Aki smiled and put the blue orb in her hand. "My brother gave it to me before he left. It's my most treasured possession." Aki said.

"It's really pretty." Yumi replied and grabbed her bag. She began to wonder what happened to Aki's brother, but decided not to ask. Things like that required a bit more trust.

They walked out of class together, talking about things they had in common.. They met Odd outside the lunchroom.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Odd asked.

"Have you been waiting for us?" Yumi asked him. Odd blushed.

"W-well… yeah…" He muttered.

Aki smiled. "We were just talking. Thanks for waiting, Odd." She said.

"Oh. It's was nothing." He responded happily.

They walked over to the lunch line and grabbed trays. The food was laid out in front of them to grab.

"What are you going to get, Aki?" Odd asked.

Aki looked at the food strangely. "I have no clue what half of this stuff is…" She whispered.

Odd grinned. "Well, here. Take some Pudding. I love that stuff, you probably will too, and I'm getting Mac and Cheese." He said as the lunch lady put some on his plate.

Aki smiled and grabbed some pudding and a cookie. She decided she'd get macaroni and cheese as well. Grabbing a carton of chocolate milk, she followed Odd to the table where Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy already sat. Yumi followed and sat next to Aki.

"This is tasty." Aki commented as she bit into the cookie.

Ulrich kept glaring at her subtly, but Yumi threw part of a cookie at his head. "It's alright, Ulrich. She's really a nice girl," She whispered across the table.

"Yumi! She lied about where she's from!" He whispered back.

"So?"

"So!" He repeated and threw a cookie at her.

Yumi ducked and the cookie hit Sissi in the back of the head. Sissi howled in anger.

"Who threw a cookie at me!" She yelled, throwing an open container of pudding at them.

Odd tapped Aki's shoulder and demonstrated how to fling Macaroni and cheese off a spoon. Him and Aki began to fire at Sissi. She ran for cover and the food hit some other kids. They got angry and flung food back. Aki and Odd ducked and the food flew and hit other kids, whom began to fling back. Soon the entire lunchroom was throwing food at one another. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aki ducked under the table.

"What's going on, Jeremy?" Aelita asked, as she was pulled under.

"Ulrich accidentally started a food fight." Jeremy replied.

"I didn't mean to! Odd and his girlfriend shot Macaroni at them! It's mainly their fault." Ulrich spat, pointing at Odd and Aki.

"I'm sorry…" Aki said, looking at the ground.

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend, and don't try to pass the blame because your angry that you're the only one who still thinks Aki's from Lyoko!" Odd yelled at Ulrich.

The group fell silent as they realized what Odd just said. Aki looked at them.

"L-lyoko?" She asked.

"Nice going, dimwit! Now you've practically told her about it! You idiot!" Ulrich yelled.

"At least I can trust people, which is more than I can say for you and Yumi!" Odd yelled back, glaring.

"Hey! I believe you now, Odd! Don't bring me into this!" Yumi said.

"So now your taking his side!" Ulrich yelled angrily.

"Yes! I am!"

The three glared and got up from under the table and left separate ways. Aelita, Jeremy, and Aki sat there.

"Uh- what just happened?" Aki asked.

Jeremy sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"But it's my fault their fighting, right? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems…" Aki looked at the ground.

Aelita patted Aki on the back. "It's alright. They argue a lot. They'll be friends in no time again."

"You think?"

"I know."

The principle stepped into the lunchroom, and the food fight was over.

* * *

Aki left the principle's office and passed the long row of kids waiting to go in. Jeremy and Aelita were waiting for her.

"Did you get in trouble for starting a food fight?" Aelita asked.

"No, not really. He told me since i'm new here, he'd let me off. I can't say much for that other girl. The one with black hair." Aki said.

The three walked together as Jeremy's labtop began to vibrate. They stopped as Jeremy pulled it out.

"What's wrong, Jeremy?" Aelita asked. Aki looked at him.

"I-it's..." He started, knowing Aelita would know what's going on, without Aki finding out. The lights above them suddenly shattered.

"What's up the the lights?" Aki asked, looking at them. Her eyes widdened as she looked down the hall. "More importantly, what's that!"

Aelita and Jeremy turned to see a big creature that looked like a dog on steroids. It had drool dripping out of it's mouth, which burned a hole in the ground.

"Run!" Jeremy yelled and the three ran with the dog thing right behind them.

* * *

Another chapter completed. What do you think?

And, actually, Krabes and Bloks are spelt this way. It's on the officail Code Lyoko site I'm a member of.


	9. Missing Yumi

Chapter 8

Yumi sighed and washed her hands. The place she had run off to was the bathroom. She had sat in there for a while, trying to clear her thoughts. This was a really stupid thing to argue about. Why did she join into Odd and Ulrich's fight? She decided the only logical thing to do; she would become neutral like Jeremy and Aelita.

"I should apologize to them, Ulrich and Odd included." She said to herself and left the bathroom.

She heard screams and looked to the direction they were coming from. Jeremy, Aelita and Aki came running around the corner.

"Yumi! Run!" Jeremy yelled, grabbing Yumi's arm.

Yumi started to run and Jeremy let go of her arm. "Why are we running?" She asked.

"To get away from that!" Aelita yelled pointing to the monster behind them that rounded a corner.

Yumi turned her head and her eyes widened. She quickened her pace slightly.

"Jeremy! What is that thing!" She yelled to him. "Is it Xana?"

Jeremy nodded. "I think so. We need to get to the factory now!"

Yumi and Aelita nodded. Aki looked at them with a look of complete confusion.

"Xana? Factory? What are you talking about? Do you know what that thing chasing us is?" Aki asked.

Jeremy looked away, not sure of how to explain this. He saw that everyone had finally noticed the beast. Students were screaming and running. The building was in chaos, everyone running for the best way to get out and run for safety. He figured that they would need to return to the past anyways, so Aki wouldn't remember a thing he showed and told her.

Jeremy sighed. "I'll explain when we get there. First thing's first, we've got to get out of here, then warn Odd and Ulrich."

Aki frowned, but decided it would be better and nodded. They ran and saw an empty classroom.

"We'll go in there. It should buy us a bit of time!" Yumi yelled, Jeremy agreed.

The four ran into the room and shut the door. They paused to catch their breaths. The sound of the creature clawing at the door reminded them that they were still in danger.

"Come on. No time to rest." Jeremy called, hoping out the window. Aelita, and Yumi hoped out right after. Aki looked back at the door.

"That's so scary…" She muttered under her breath and hoped out after them. They ran into the woods and stopped. "Now where?" Aki asked before Yumi opened a manhole.

"Down here, hurry." Yumi replied hopping down the hole. Aki sighed and hopped down after them.

Jeremy had Aki ride on a scooter with Aelita, and he grabbed the second scooter they had gotten of Aelita. Yumi grabbed a skateboard and they were off. They rushed down the corridors of the sewer and stopped. They climbed up a ladder and came out in front of a big factory.

"Woh! It's huge!" Aki commented as she followed the three into the building.

They swung down by ropes and entered an elevator. The doors closed and the elevator went down. When it stopped they were at a room with a huge computer in the middle. Aki was completely astonished.

"Come on, Aki. We get off here." Jeremy said, getting off. Aki followed him off and the elevator shut.

"What about the other two? Where are they going?" She asked.

Jeremy sat on a chair that spun around the big computer, Aki followed. They stopped in front of a screen.

"They'll be virtualized onto the virtual planet Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

Jeremy began to type on his computer as Aki's confused look returned. Jeremy decided he'd explain everything after they were all set up.

"The activated tower is in the polar region. I'm sending you there now." His voice echoed below. Below, Aelita and Yumi nodded, and stepped into the scanners.

Yumi's picture appeared on the screen. Followed by Aelita's.

"Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy hit a button and an exclamation mark appeared on the screen. "Oh no! What's happend!"

* * *

Aelita Virtualized on Lyoko and looked around. "Jeremy? Where's Yumi?"

_"She's not there?" _

Aelita shook her head. "No. Jeremy? Did something go wrong?"

There was a pause before Jeremy responded.

_"I don't know what happend! Everything went right and- I'm going to check the scanners. Stay hidden, alright?"_

"Alright." Aelita responded and hid behind a boulder, waiting and worrying.

* * *

Jeremy rushed down to the scanners, with Aki stayed up by the computer. He forced open Yumi's scanner to find nothing.

"Oh no! Where could she be? What happend?" He called and rushed back up.

"Well? Did you find Yumi?" Aki asked concerned. Jeremy had only told her the little she needed to know for now.

Jeremy shook his head.He put on his headset. "Aelita?"

_"Yes? Did you find her? Is she alright?"_

"No! She wasn't there! I'm going to call Odd and Ulrich, then I'll try to find Yumi. Stay put."

_"Alright. Please hurry."_

Jeremy nodded and dialed a number on the screen. "Hurry up and answer, Ulrich!"

Aki looked at the elevator. "I'm going to go make sure everyone at school is alright!"

"Aki! Wait! It's dangerous!" Jeremy objected, but Aki got into the elevator.

"I'm not afraid." She said and the elevator closed.

* * *

Ulrich was laying on his bed, sulking. "How could Yumi be as dense as Odd? We looked up Lyookisho, and it doesn't even exist!"

He slamed his fist on the wall and his phone rang. He grabbed it and saw it was from the factory. He turned it on. "Jeremy?"

_"Ulrich! You've got to get over to the factory now! Xana's launched an attack, something went wrong and Yumi's gone, and now Aki's left to try and stop the monster! You've got to hurry!"_

"Yumi's missing? Alright. I'm on my way. Wait, Jeremy?"

_"What is it?"_

"Do you think... Do you think Xana could do something to someone that would affect them after the return to the past?"

. . ._ I suppose it is possible_.

"Arlight. I'm coming." He hung up the phone and clentched his fists. "I'm such a fool! This morning with Yumi, it was something Xana did to her before. It was something he did to her when he held her captive! Why didn't I see it before?"

He shook his head in anger and ran out the door. He was lucky enough to be on the other side of the school than the dog was and quickly and easily made it to the woods. Unlike Odd.

* * *

Odd sat in a tree, dangling his foot off the edge. He couldn't believe Ulrich's bull-headedness. He sighed and her his cell ring. He grabbed it and saw Jeremy's name flash. "Hey, Eistien. What do you need?"

_"We don't have time, Odd. You need to hurry and get over to the factory. Xana's launched an attack."_

Odd sighed. "Just once, can't he leave us alone?"

_"Odd."_

"I'd really like to have time to enjoy being angry..."

_"Odd!"_

"I mean, doesn't he realize we have other stuff to-"

_" ODD!"_

"Ow! What?" He cringed at how loud Jeremy had yelled.

_"Hurry! Aelita's all alone on Lyoko!"_

"Okay, Okay! I'm coming!" He said and hung the phone up.

He jumped out of the tree and literally ran into some kids running and screaming.

"Woh! What's going on?" He asked, but his question was soon answered by an ugly dog running out. Xana's symbol flashed in it's eyes. "I think I found what it was that Xana did! Man!" He turned and ran.

* * *

And there, is chapter 8. I was thinking of doing more, but I'm sick of writing. (Stupid writing portion of Sophmore Testing)

I've got musical practice and I've got to go. I'll write a new chapter soon!


	10. Misterious Aki

Chapter 9

Aki ran as fast as she could from the factory. She had to hurry or more people could get hurt. Ulrich passed her oh his skateboard and stopped, spinning himself around.

"Aki! Where are you heading?" He asked.

She turned towards him. "I'm going to go help Odd!" Aki stated.

"But it's dangerous." Ulrich said, though he didn't totally believe her.

Aki nodded. "I know, but I don't want to lose my new friends to this guy. Please help Jeremy and Aelita save them. And find Yumi. She's really nice, and I want to stay her friend."

Ulrich nodded, slightly surprised at how sincere Aki sounded. Aki really did care. There was no way she could be completely bad.

"I will. Be careful."

Aki smiled and nodded. "You too." She turned and continued to run.

Ulrich raced down and arrived by Jeremy. "I'm here. Any word on how Odd's doing?"

Jeremy looked at Ulrich. "He's on his way, wh-"

He was cut off by the ringing of Odd calling him. He pushed a button. "Odd?"

_"Hey, Jeremy Uhm- I found Xana's monster- er rather, it found me. I'm going to be a little late... ... ... ... ...Wah!"_

Odd had tripped and the line went dead. "Oh no! Odd's in trouble! You've got to hurry. While you're on Lyoko, I'm going to try and find where Yumi ended up."

Ulrich went into the elevator and arrived in the scanner room when something occured to him. He stepped into the scanner and was quickly virtualized onto Lyoko next to Aelita.

"Hey, Jeremy. You said you just found out about Odd now, right? You and Aki didn't know?" He asked.

_"No. You were there." _

"Strange. Aki told me she knew Odd was in trouble and she was going to save him." Ulrich responded, pondering.

_"Strange... We'll figure it out later. Right now, you've got a tower to deactivate."_

"And you've got to find Yumi." Aelita pointed out.

_"Right."_

_

* * *

_

Odd quickly scrambled to his feet and looked at his phone. "Aw, man! It's busted. I'm going to make you buy me a new one, Xana..."

He turned to see where to beast was and saw it was too close to him. They was to where to escape to. The dog raised it's paw and slashed ath Odd. He ducked and it broke the tree behind him in two.

"Woh! I'm sure glad that I wasn't there! You should be more careful!" Odd commented.

The dog sliced down at Odd and Odd rolled out of the way. "Heh. Heh. Not very friendly are you? No problem. I'll just leave."

Odd quickly turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could. The dog turned to see him run off and started after him. Odd turned and saw the school wall. He was trapped. He turned again and waited for the dog to come, but it didn't. He walked over to the corner and peered around. There was the dog, fighting to get someone off his back. Odd squinted to get a bett look and was shocked to see that it was Aki.

"Aki! What are you doing?" Odd yelled.

"Saving you! Hurry and get to Lyoko! Aelita's waiting for you!" Aki yelled back.

Odd took a double take. "Wait. You know about Lyoko?"

"Only what Jeremy told me. Now hurry, Odd!" Aki held on tighter as she felt herself raise off the dog and slam back down onto it, pain surged through her body.

"But-" Od began.

"Go! Or do you want me and everyone here to die!" She called.

"Er Fine! Be careful, Aki! Don't you dare die!" Odd yelled as she turned and ran.

Aki smiled. "I will."

She held out her hand and set it on the dog's head and it glowed. The dog slowly calmed down and laid down to sleep. She jumped off his back and looked at him.

"That definantly won't keep you asleep for long. Now to get Yumi before that jerkface does!" Aki turned and rand from the school, the dog already waking up.

* * *

Yumi opened her eyes and sat up. "Ugh Where am I?" 

She looked around at the white room. She could see white walls, but the ground was gray along with the ceiling. It was enough to let her know she had somehow been virtualized into a small room.She put her hand on the wall and was relieved to see it go through. She closed her eyes and stepped through the wall. When she opened them again, she was in a town.

"A town? In Lyoko? An I really in Lyoko?" She looked around.

She took a few steps forward, but jumped back when a shot was fired in front of her. She jumped back and looked over to see an army of Crawlers. She pulled out her fans. A crawler shot at her again and shot her in the shoulder. She went flying back and cringed in pain. Somehow, the shot had hurt her. The crawlers got close to Yumi but quickly retreated. Yumi looked up and saw a hand reached out to help her up. She grabbed the hand and stood.

"Thank you. Where are we-" Yumi began until she realized who her savior was. It was the girlOdd and Ulrichhad fought the other day. She looked exactly as they said she would, the mask and all.

"In my villiage. Xana's trapped you here and planned to destroy you. Here, your just as vulnerable as me and Aelita. You loose all your life points, and your gone for good. What he injected you with that liquid, it was designed to withstand the time jump and sent you here when you were virtualized. You were the test to see if it would work, then he would do it to all your friends. Enough explanation, we've got to go before Xana finds out what I'm doing." The girl said. She was riding on a board that was alot like Odd's vehicle, but it had a handle was slightly larger. The handle had buttons on it.

Yumi looked at her. "Who are you? Don't you work for Xana? Why are you helping me?"

The girl sighed. "I'm Rika. I'm helping you because I want to. I may work for Xana, but that doesn't mean I want to, now hurry! Xana might find out soon."

Yumi nodded and hopped on next to Rika.


	11. Close friendship

Chapter 10

Odd quickly appeared in the factory. Her got into the elevator and stopped by the super computer. "Jeremy. I'm here. Let's hurry!" He shut the elevator door before Jeremy could respond. He got out at the bottom and headed to the left scanner.

_"Er... Alright. I'm sending you to the polar region."_

Odd didn't make any note that he heard Jeremy and stepped into the scanner. With a flash of light, he landed on his hover board. He flew off after Ulrich and Aelita.

Jeremy virtualized Ulrich motorcycle and he jumped on it. Aelita slid on after. Soon, Odd had caught up. He had of look of anger and complete determination.

"Odd? What's up?" Ulrich asked.

"We need to deactivate that tower. Now." Odd responded.

Ulrich paused and looked at Odd seriously. "Where's Aki?" Odd didn't respond, so Ulrich asked again. "Odd. Where's Aki?"

Odd shook his head. "She's in danger, I can tell you that! She gave me the guilt trip and sent me here! We've got to hurry before that thing kills her!"

Alita and Ulrich looked at him. Aelita nodded. "We will, Odd. I'll make sure of it. Let's hurry!" She yelled as they neared the tower with monsters surrounding it.

"Aelita, jump on with Odd. I'll distract them, and you get into the tower, got it?" Ulrich said. Aelita nodded and hopped onto Odd's hoverboard. "Hey, Jeremy? Any sign of Yumi yet?"

_"Not yet. I'm still searching. I'm not programing the return to the past until we find her."_

_

* * *

_

Rika swerved, avoiding the shots. "Hold on." She told Yumi and spun. She went high into the air, then dove. In the process she threw daggers at them. Yumi got the idea and thew her fans. Together they destroyed the group. Aki smiled through her mask. "You're good. No wonder Xana wants to get rid of you."

Yumi smiled. "So are you, no wonder Xana wants you on his team."

Rika giggled a little but fell to her knee, clutching her chest. "Argh!"

Yumi looked at her. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Rika?" She panicked.

Rika smiled faintly. "Go into that blue building over there. Hurry." She said through gritted teeth.

Yumi nodded and took control. She swerved around the grey building. She looked at the big golden, house, but ignored it and continued on. She flew around the building but didn't see a door. Something hit her. It had to be like the other bulding she was in, and like the towers, hopefully. She closed her eyes and drove the vehicle towards the bulding. The scooter type vehicle crash, and propelled the two into the building. Yumi go up and brushed herself.

"Okay... can't drive our vehicles into these buildings."Yumi said, getting up.

She helped Rika up, but Rika still seemed to be in alot of pain.

"Now what?" Yumi asked looking around.

Rika typed some data into a computer and smiled. She hit send and closed the file.

"Alright. I send how to save you to your friend Jeremy. Problem is, it has to be done at the exact same time as your friend, Aelita, deactivates the tower. If it's even a second off, you'll cease to exist. There's no other way." Rika told her.

Yumi nodded. "Alright. Thank you so much."

Rika's turn to nod. "No problem. Now, follow me."

Yumi followed Rika out the building an jumped on the scooter with her. She held in the question of how the scooter was fixed already from the crash. Soon, Yumi saw a hole in the sky.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The portal to the main part of Lyoko." Rika responded. "Hold on." She said and the went through.

* * *

_"Ulrich! only 10 life points left! Odd, you've only got 30!"_

"I'm doing my best! Xana's really out done himself to make sure this tower isn't deactivated!" Ulrich said, thrusting his sword into a blok. A Krabe shot at Ulrich and he was quickly devirtualized.

_"Ulrich! Odd, your on your own!"_

Odd sighed. "Great" He muttered. He swerved to avoid the Krabes, but the board was shot and dematerialized. Odd and Aelita fell off. The krabes shot at Odd and he was devirtualized. Behind Aelita, the Skipizowa appeared. It grabbed her and began to take her memory.

_"Aelita! No!"_

Just then a fan flew by, cutting the Skipizowa's tenticles. Aelita fell and looked up. She saw Yumi running towards her. She threw her fans, destroying many of the monsters.

"Yumi! Your alright! Jeremy! I found Yumi!" Aelita yelled.

Yumi got to Aelita and helped her up. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?"

Aelita giggled. "Time to crash the party?"

"Yup."

* * *

Ulrich and Oddcame out by Jeremy. "How's it going?" Ulrich asked. 

Jeremy smiled. "Yumi's back!"

"What? She is? That's great!" Ulrich looked at the screen and saw a box flashing. "What's that?"

"Hm? I don't know. It just appeared." He clicked the box and instructions poured out. "What are these for?"

_"Those are the files to save me. I'm trapped here until my data is fixed. You have to do that stuff at the exact same time Aelita deactivates the tower. And we'll need a return to the past."_

Ulrich felt a wave of relief flood over him as he heard Yumi's voice. So she was alright. "We know about the return to the past, but what's she talking about?" Ulrich asked Jeremy, since he couldn't ask Yumi. Jeremy relayed to question to Yumi.

_"Xana did something to my structural data when he captured me. I was sent to a sector 6 and... I'll explain later. All you need to know is that if you don't do that in perfect syncronization with Aelita as she deactivates the tower, I'll be destroyed."_

"How does sheknow this?" Odd asked, leaning over Jeremy's left shoulder.

Jeremy looked at him. He realized that both Ulrich and Odd had their heads close to his so they could here Yumi through the head set. "Woah, guys! Personal space." He said.

Ulrich and Odd backed up. "Well, can you ask her atleast?" Odd asked.

Jeremy shook his head. "We'll have to trust the data and ask her after she returns. Aelita's almost to the tower and I need to start working on this." He began to type quickly, following every instruction. Even the one that told him to set the return to the past. He was all set. All that was left was for him to hit the 'enter' button at the exact same time as Aelita devirtualized the tower.

"I'm going to run back to school and make sure Aki's okay." Odd said as he raced to the elevator.

"Be careful." Ulrich said.

* * *

Aki stepped through the gates. She'd done all she could, all she had to do was hope for Yumi's safety. For now, she had to take care of the dog.

"Here, poochy poochy. I got bacon!" She held up a strip of bacon, letting the scent fly away. "Before it gets cold!"

She ran through the grounds looking for the creature. Most students had been evacuated and those that remained were hiding in the buildings. She walked by the gym and heard a growling. "Bingo."

She held up the bacon again, following the sound. She saw the creature clawing at the gym doors, trying to get at the students inside. It paused to take a wiff of the air. It's head jolted to Aki and the bacon.

"Here you go, freak!" She tossed the bacon and turned and ran. The dog got the bacon and took two bites before swallowing it. It saw her running and ran after her. He gained on her quickly. He took a swipe at her head, which she just barely dodged. She stumbled a little, but kept running. To stop could possibly mean death.

"Aki!" A voice called from the forest.

She couldn't see who was calling but could tell from the voice. "Odd?" She paused andit was a big mistake. The creature swung his paw at her smacking her right into a tree. She slid to ground and fell unconsious. The dog closed in on her.

Odd raced out from the forest. "Aki! Get away from her!" He looked around, but couldn't find anything but a big branch. He grabbed it and raced at the dog. He smashed the branch on the dog's head, causing it to snap. The dog shook it's head and looked at Odd, growling angrily.

Odd looked at it. "Wait a- you're the 'mutant dog' action figure! Oh man... I love that thing! Woh!" He ducked, dodging the dog's claws.

* * *

Yumi and Aelita reached the tower. Aelita headed to the the tower, Yumi was right behind her until she was shot in the back and fell.

"Yumi!" Aelita turned.

Yumi got up and pulled out her fans. "I'll be right in. Just got a few visitors to attend to."

Aelita nodded. "Please be careful." She turned and ran into the tower.

* * *

So, how was it. Sorry for the long wait, been busy around here. Thanks for all the reviews!


	12. Happy ending

Chapter 11

Aelita quickly rushed to the tower. Yumi flung her fans and slowly backed up.

"Hurry, Aelita." SHe said, quietly to herself, dodging an attack.

_"Yumi! Look out behind you!"_

She turned and dodged the attack from some bloks, but was hit by two Krabes.

_"Yumi! That cost you 40 life points! You've got 60 left! Be careful!"_

"I'm trying Jeremy." Yumi responded, dodging another attack, but getting hit in the back by two bloks and another Krabe hit her in the shoulder. "Gah!" She got up and threw her fans, taking out three monsters, but more just filled their place. She jumped up as they fired. The monsters attacks hit one another and took out 8 monsters. But as quickly as they disappeared, new one's arrived. She was hit by a blok again.

_"Gah! You've only got 30 life points! Yumi! Get out of there!"_

"Where should I go? I trapped in!" She complained, throwing her fans at more monsters. She got hit by a krabe and took out 3 bloks.

* * *

"Yumi! She's only got 10 life points! Jeremy! What can we do?" Ulrich asked, concerned. 

Jeremy shook his head. "Aelita... please hurry."

_"Jeremy? Are you ready?"_

Jeremy nodded. "Yes. Let's hurry. Yumi's got 10 life points left."

Just as Aelita typed the last 'o' in Lyoko, Jeremy hit the delete button. Ulrich hadn't been paying attention to Jeremy, but to Yumi, who's last ten life points disappeared along with her.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried.

Jeremy quickly hit enter. "Return to the past now!"

A pillar of light erupted from the center and engulfed them.

* * *

Odd lay on the ground, the dog standing over him. 

"Aki... run." He said, kicking at the dog. The dog stomped on his legs, crushing them. Odd cried out in pain.

"Odd! I won't leave you!" Aki cried as she smashed into the dog with her remaining strength. She collapsed and looked up, watching the dog turn back to it's original form. "They won?"

Odd smiled and nodded. "Yup. Now we relax and return to this morning."

Aki frowned. "So I won't remember any of this..." She said disappointedly as the light came and engulfed them as well.

* * *

Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremy were sitting in their math class. There was only a few minutes until the bell rang. Ulrich looked over at Odd. 

"Do you think it worked?" He asked.

Odd shrugged. "I don't know. I was busy trying not to be killed and saving Aki... or rather she was saving me... Are you still mad at Yumi?"

Jeremy and Aelita turned around. "I'm sure it worked." They both said at the same time.

Ulrich smiled. "It probably did. Naw... I'm not mad anymore. In fact, I'm going to try and get along with Aki." He said, remembering his small conversation with her.

_Ulrich spun on his skateboard to turn towards Aki. "Where are you going?" He asked._

_She turned to him. "I'm going to help Odd."_

_"But it's dangerous."_

_Aki nodded and smiled a little. "I know, but I can't lose my new friends to this XANA. Help Jeremy and Aelita save them. And find Yumi. She's really nice and I want to stay her friend."_

_"I will... Be careful."_

_"You too!"_

Remembering that, Ulrich figured he had to be wrong, at least a little. He'd appologize to Yumi and try to get to know Aki the way Odd and Yumi did. Or atleast be kind to her, like Aelita and Jeremy. Why did he always have to be the last one to realize things like this? Though one thing still got to him. How had Aki known that Odd was in trouble. He couldn't ask her, since she wouldn't remember any of what happend. The bell interupted his thoughts.

"I'm going to wait with Odd." Ulrich said, standing outside the lunchroom with Odd.

"Alright." Aelita said, giggling a little.

"What's up with you?" Jeremy asked.

"Ulrich's finally accepting Aki so him and Yumi can be together again." Aelita replied, sitting down at their table.

"Yeah? So?" Jeremy asked, sitting across from her.

"Nevermind... your so dense." Aelita said, sighing.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked. He didn't get what Aelita was trying to say.

* * *

Yumi and Aki left the biology room and began to head to the lunchroom.

"Are we going to sit with your friends?" Aki asked.

"Yup. You okay with that?" Yumi asked.

Aki nodded happily. "Yes! I like them alot! But. . . I don't think Ulrich like me very much..."

Yumi looked up and saw Ulrich and Odd standing by the cafeteria door. Ulrich smiled at the two. Yumi smiled back. "Naw... I don't think that's true..."

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long. Turns out it's been finished for about a month...

Yes. It's the ending of this section. I'll probably start a new story sometime...

So anyways, I hope you liked the story!


End file.
